


Answered

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's punishment challenge (amnesty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered

Kennedy knelt beside Willow's bed, as she did some nights, to pray.

"Lord, please keep me safe from harm that I might fulfil my duty, amen."

She crawled beneath the covers and waited for her witch to come to bed. There was always tension before a fight.

She remembered her prayer eighteen months later as she sat beside Willow's bed in a hospital in Rio, not listening to the doctors telling her there was a reasonable chance. If the falling masonry had hit her instead….

She remembered that adage: 'when the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers.'


End file.
